1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fencing system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a lightweight fencing system that can be easily and quickly constructed or disassembled.
2. Reference to Related Art
It is often said that good fences make for good neighbors. Therefore, it should be no surprise that a number of fencing systems are readily available on the open market. One of the most popular systems is the traditional chain link fence. Other well-known systems include the privacy fence, which is well-known in suburban America, and the barbed wire fence, which has particular utility in keeping livestock in and trespassers out.
Much of the fencing that is encountered in daily life is intended to be installed as part of a permanent structure. The materials used are manufactured from heavy, durable materials that are designed to withstand punishment and last for a significant period of time. One example of this type of construction are traditional chain link fence posts that are designed to be driven far into the ground and may even be supported in a concrete foundation. However, on occasion it may become necessary to construct only a temporary fence, rather than a permanent structure. For example, a temporary fence structure would permit the user to protect gardens from rabbits during the growing season or a damaged golf green from trespassers while the green undergoes repair. In these and other instances, the use of traditional heavy (and permanent) fencing materials is not required or desired. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a lightweight fencing system that may be easily constructed and disassembled without having to resort to elaborate and time-consuming construction techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,664 discloses a fence system that includes tubular plastic posts that are positioned over an anchor assembly. The posts are connected by tubular plastic rails that are connected by plastic couplings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,868 discloses a slit fence. The slit fence includes a plastic post and a number of post units that are positioned over the posts. Each post unit is adapted to receive a stabilizing unit for use in securing fencing material to the post unit and thus the post.